Hinamori Kingdom
by cheunt1
Summary: Hinamori's Kingdom has been infested by a hollow gas, killing everything in it's way. Hinamori's parents have died and she herself is on a mission to seek help from her other family members and friends. On this mission she is also leaving her best/childhood friend behind a long with a pendant and a pill to keep him safe from the hollow's curse. Hitsuhina. Sorry about bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own bleach... If I did, Hitsuhina would already exist.

Chapter One: Prologe

Once upon a time, there lived a happy kingdom named the Hinamori Kingdom. There was a king and a queen who had a lovely daughter named Momo Hinamori. 2 years later a baby boy was carried into the palace by a grandmother, the boy's name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, son of a very wealthy family which was close the the Hinamoris', ruler of Hinamori Kingdom. They sent over their child hoping the Hinamoris' could take care of their son, because the Hitsugaya clan was under some stress and business issues. Truth be told the Hitsugayas' were really just abandoning their child.

Thus the Hinamoris' decided to take in the boy, but he was never made as a part of the family, rather their daughters best friend. They provided the grandmother and Toshiro a good home to live in supporting them with food, clothes, and other necessaries. Momo and Toshiro grew to be really close. When Momo was two years old, she was happy, smiled a lot, but when Toshiro came around she was laughing, she was more than happy.

Time past quickly a mere 12 years past.

"Shiro-chan, come on!"

"Jeez Bed-Wetter, you're _too_ happy. STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But Shiro-chan, Mama and Papa are coming back today!"

"You're too excited, It was only a short road trip, they've been away for two days. ONLY. TWO FREAKING DAYS!"

"Shiro-Chan, I miss them, okay."

"Hinamori-san, I'm afraid I have some bad news." said a new voice that entered the conversation.

"Your mother and father have died, they were killed by hollows, the same ones they killed many many years ago. The palace council believes this is a curse, as they are spreading a poisonous gas, it will reach the Hinamori Kingdom in a few days, the scientist have already designed a special pill which has been tested and can prevent you from dying in this epidemic." Said Shasa.

Momo was speechless, until she felt a small squeeze on her hand. It was her dear Shiro-chan. In his eyes she could see sorrow and comfort, he was telling her everything would be okay.

"Sasha-chan, can you tell the scientist to make more copies, I will provide them the resources needed."

"Yes, Hinamori-san."

"Shiro-chan, Go home a rest. I have some family matters."

"But Bed-wetter..."

Toshiro felt a kiss on the cheek, and he looked up and saw Hinamori, she was pleading to him. He understood. He gave Hinamori a reassuring squeeze, and started his journey back home.

"Shasa-chan, I'm leaving the kingdom the day after tomorrow, at dawn, I know my shingai is not as strong as father's, but I'm going to find reinforcements."

"I understand Hinamori-san, but who do I leave the kingdom's hands in?"

"Shiro-chan, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The choice has been made and will not be modified any further. He will begin his training when I leave."

"Understood."

With that Shasa ran into the palace and consulted the council with this information.

Momo went to the tree where Shiro-chan and herself used to and still go to, in a small hole within the tree she found what she needed. She remembered telling her childhood/best friend that it took 1444 years for the special flowers to grow ripe, they would make a special sap, that had the closest memories and strong yet special powers within them, If the flower was fully ripe and contained many memories it could make enough for two pendants, and as long as you think of the person you want to give the pendant to it will be able to make some of their best memories too. Hinamori found the flowers on this tree and she was able to created two pendants, one for herself, one for Shiro-chan. Once she got the sap the flower died, the tree would not grow another batch of flowers it was just a normal tree now.

Momo went back home and took her precious sword, Tobiume with her, she had a day to pack and prepare.

*Two days later*

Hinamori left two pills and a pendant inside Toshiro and his Granny's house, with a note saying:

"I will see you again Shiro-chan, I promise, for now I am on a mission, make sure you and granny take the pills, the pendant is for you, wear it while I'm gone, I have my own. I leave the kingdom in your hands Shiro-chan, take care of it. I truly promise I will be back. -Your best friend, Bed-wetter Momo."

"I will see you again Shiro-chan, wait for me." Hinamori whispered into the air.

Unknown to her, Toshiro saw her shadow and heard her whisper.

"See you again, Bed-wetter."

Momo's journey has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

'It's been 2 months since I left my kingdom...' Hinamori thought to herself.

Hinamori took a 2 month trip to meet up with her Uncle Aizen. He was once head of the 5th division. Yet he left for some "educational/special" mission 10 years ago and never came back. It was rumoured that Aizen had built his own empire. You see the thing is, Hinamori was greatly influenced by her uncle and she trained so hard to work along side him. Truth be told, she wasn't actually aloud to learn sword/kendo/unlock her shingami powers/things only the heir to take the throne (aka. a prince)could learn, but since she was the only heir, she was able to explore such privileges.

Once she reached Aizen's supposed "kingdom" which was surrounded by the same hollows that polluted her kingdom. She felt sympathy. She thought that Aizen's kingdom was suffering too. she thought...

Once she arrived, she knocked on these doors that seemed to be the castle. Thinking to herself: "Poor uncle, his castle must be wrecked by these pitiful hollows. It's weird how there's not a single person here though."

*knock..knock...knock*

'Who dares to enter my palace?'

'Uncle Aizen?'

'Hinamori? Momo?'

'That's me...' Momo said meekly.

She then saw a figure approching.

'Well it's good to see you again.'

Momo couldn't see through the darkness, but she could see the figures eyes, they were glowing and they were not gentle and kind. Just like when Momo first meet Aizen. Things have changed...

Sorry for the late update~

and super short chapter...

Reviews I've seen.

Well I only got one but...

well to: Guest: sorry for the really long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Really sorry it's short


	3. Chapter 3

'Who dares to enter my palace?'

'Uncle Aizen?'

'Hinamori? Momo?'

'That's me...' Momo said meekly.

She then saw a figure approching.

'Well it's good to see you again.'

Momo couldn't see through the darkness, but she could see the figures eyes, they were glowing and they were not gentle and kind. Just like when Momo first meet Aizen. Things have changed...

Previously^^^^^^^^^

Hinamori suddenly felt a pain behind her head. She fell unconscious, and inaudibly muttered "Shiro-chan" in the air.

*30 minutes later* [spongebob style]

"Owwwww~"

'I take that you are awake now Hinamori' Said a cold voice

'Uncle Aizen...Uncle Aizen! You're kingdom has been attacked by vicious hollows. Mine is also plagued with that toxic air'

'Oh I see. Seems like my hollows have finally attacked.*Sigh* damn hollows were supposed to be attacking months ago.'

'Wait, what! Uncle Aizen, don't tell me that you sent those out...'

'Oh so you know my plan now? guess I'll just have to kill you before you spread the word. Huh?'

'Aizen...You've changed.' Hinamori said coldly

'Everyone does...So will your dear Shiro-chan. Did you really think he would marry you. thats stupid.'

Hinamori looked at Aizen with hatred in her eyes. The Aizen she knew had changed drastically, you could see in his eyes. The gentle, kind, nice guy was gone, it was replaced with a man who was fuelled hatred and powers. A sudden bolt of adrenaline rushed through her. She spat at Aizen. Hinamori was quite surprised with herself, she never felt that sort of rush before, the rush of justice, or was it hatred, either way Hinamori felt she was indeed changing herself.

Aizen glared at Hinamori with anger.

'I thought they taught manners back in the Hinamori realm. Another reason to stay away from that despicable place. Well, I may as well frant you a slow and torturous death...Fire addition.' He said with a smirk.

he placed gasoline bellow her and started the fire as it rose up to her flesh, burning it.

Tears fell down her eyes. Tobiume.

Author's note:

Well, have time to waste now. Guess I'll just continue. Sorry for the long wait.

Action has begun. I wonder. What about we visit the Kuchiki and Kurosaki residence. Ay? for dramatic result why not add in some hitsukarin that won't last too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen glared at Hinamori with anger.

'I thought they taught manners back in the Hinamori realm. Another reason to stay away from that despicable place. Well, I may as well frant you a slow and torturous death...Fire addition.' He said with a smirk.

he placed gasoline bellow her and started the fire as it rose up to her flesh, burning it.

As tears fell down her eyes. Tobiume awakened.

previously^^^^^^

'Tobiume!' Momo cheerily said inside her head

'Master! I'm afraid you can't activate me at the moment because you're chained up. but I do advise you to use put your kidou skills to use, you're almost at master level. Plus that basta-I mean stupid uncle of yours doesn't know how much you've grown, he's also underestimated the both of us. Because our element is fire' Tobiume replied

'What about we wait til' the fire dies out and Aizen leaves, so we can escape unnoticed.' Hinamori replied to Tobiume in her head

after 3 hours of severe burning, Aizen left with a smirk, claiming that the fun is yet to continue.

Hinamori muttered a kidou spell, breaking the chains that restricted her from any movement. She then saw all the dead bodies around her in this withered castle. She suddenly felt nausea hitting her. But regaining her posture, Hinamori first set up a barrier around herself and created a clone that was stuck on the chains she was once on. Reciting another spell blew a hole through the dungeon wall and escaped without getting noticed. Aizen heard everything and immediately ran to where the exploding took place, glad to see Hinamori seemingly exhausted in the chains (the clone). He chuckled.

Little did he know the real Hinamori had escaped. Without being noticed.

Hinamori decided it was time to pay her good friend Renji and Rukia who were now engaged (it was a arranged marriage, but they liked each other so it's okay), and visit a friend Rukia had introduced her to, named Orihime, who was 3 years older than her, and was about to marry the famous Kurosaki Ichigo.

VIP Author section:

Short chapter. I KNOW. Well next chapter will be Momo visiting Ichigo and Orihime first because of...Reasons?

Next chapter might also involve some eavdropping from a person...A person...Yes a person.

Okay please leave a review. I would appreciate it :D

:3 cat face out~


End file.
